


We Come Together

by PetrichorFilledSkies



Series: Achievement Hunter's life flipped upside down [1]
Category: AH - Fandom, Achievement Hunter, Magical - Fandom, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, Animal speaking Fiona Nova, Bird Gavin Free, Cat Matt Bragg, Empath Jeremy Dooley, Energy draining powers Ryan Hayward, Fire Michael Jones, Invisible Alfredo Diaz, Prophet Lindsay Jones, Rabbit Jack Pattillo, Telekinesis Trevor Collins, Weather controller Geoff Ramsay, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorFilledSkies/pseuds/PetrichorFilledSkies
Summary: “Enough!” Geoff boomed. “Both of you need to stop acting like children!”“Shut the fuck up, Geoff!” Michael screamed, and suddenly the whole world was on fire.Michael exploded into flames.When people are born with some interesting abilities, the Achievement Hunter office becomes an incredible scene.(A bunch of loosely linked AH shorts based on both mine and your ideas!)
Series: Achievement Hunter's life flipped upside down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600756
Kudos: 41





	We Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of many parts of this series! :)  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy. At the bottom of the page is a list of the lads powers for you to peruse because I don't explicitly point them out.

The Achievement Hunter Office was a constant bounding force of chaos to say the least. Up to eleven intense vessels clashing enthusiastically on one room together almost always led to insane ideas, fantastic content, or terrible disaster. More the latter than anything, but they had their ways of figuring it out. They were intricate, detailed, beautifully indescribable human beings, each with their own unique maze of emotions and backstory to build the entertainers they were, but the crowd loved them equally, just as they did each other.

If you asked people outside of their office who should be the most ‘feared’ or perhaps one to be the most wary of in Achievement Hunter, most people would say Michael. His explosive outbursts and short fuse was the most visible act of destruction in the office by far. Many a time had he melted his controller when playing a difficult game, or had set his beanie on fire in a bout of determined annoyance. His control over a fiery element was profoundly strong, but when he was mad he was roaring. His booming laugh held fiery passion, and he had one of the warmest hearts you’d ever see. A brilliant walking heater when he wanted to be, and a fever of an absolute bitch, Michael Jones was Achievement Hunter’s warm and fire element boy, and they loved every second of him.

However, if you turned your attention to the members of the AH office and asked them who they thought was the most ‘powerful’ or ‘feared’ in their minds, you would find the answers vary wildly. In fact, most of them wouldn’t put Michael anywhere near the top of their list. Jeremy, for instance, would say Geoff in a heartbeat, with not a word of explanation or hesitation in the slightest, and Geoff would say Ryan, despite also being the closest with said man. They were intricate, caring human beings, and despite the chaos in their office, and the clashes between emotions that often occurred, each saw the other as a family member, closer than coworker and more than friends.

They were a unique bunch, and they loved each other for it.

~~~

“God FUCKING DAMMIT Trevor, if I have to tell you to drop the goddamn moonball one more time I will actually blow your fucking head off.” Micheal clenched and unclenched his steaming fists as he saw the faintly glowing ball hovering over everyone’s desks for the third time that afternoon. Trevor squealed in a chuckle at being discovered, and the ball immediately stopped glowing, dropping and bouncing off their desks at the lack of control.  
“Sorry Mikey, I’m in such a bouncy mood!” Trevor gleefully replied, lifting the moonball off the desks and dropping it to the floor nearby without moving a muscle. Jeremy rubbed his temples, but was smiling.  
“Seriously Trev, if I knew you any better I’d say you were high as fuck on drugs with how happy you are right now,” Jeremy piped up, and tapped his head with a finger. “I can barely feel my own emotions with how radiating yours are. It’s contagious.”  
Trevor laughed at that, and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry Jerem! You know how I get when we play golf-it. It’s just such a good game!”  
“Speaking of which,” Ryan chimed in slyly. “BIP!”   
Ryan’s golf ball crashed into someone else’s, causing it to just miss the hole they were going for and instead flying off the map. The office erupted into laughter, and Geoff’s scream of rage clearly showed who Ryan had sabotaged.  
“RYAN! YOU FUCKING SHIT-EATING ASSHOLE!” Geoff screamed, and chilly wind whipped gently behind Ryan’s ears, making him laugh harder at Geoff’s emotions. “Aaaarrgghhh I was so fucking close too!” He hair was rustled and messy from the breeze of his cheeky temper whipping it around, but Geoff’s rage was not genuine and rather a slight put-on for the cameras, so the annoyance was not enough to affect anyone else, thankfully.

“Let’s do another round!” Trevor burst excitedly as the game finished.  
“Let’s not,” Matt chimed in suddenly. “This game is fucking exhausting and it’s already noon. I’m hungry.”  
“Matt, you’ve only been here for two hours, which probably means you only ate that long ago too. How are you hungry already?” Gavin chortled, genuinely perplexed at how someone could want to eat as much as Matt. Granted, his scrawny frame and light bones showed he probably wasn’t the one to ask that question.  
“Shut up Gavin. Being tired gives you the munchies.” Matt replied monotonously, black ears twitching, and he stretched in his chair as he quit the game.  
“Well, there goes Matt. I guess we’ll end this Let’s Play here.” Jack grinned at the camera as his nosed twitched ever-so slightly. “Thanks for watching!”

The cameras were switched off and Jeremy flopped back into his chair and let out a deep sigh of relief, rubbing his temples with the heel of his palms.  
“Okay, whichever one of you fuckers that has a migraine needs to take some bloody Panadol already. I feel like my head is going to explode out of my skull.”   
“Sorry, that’s my bad.” Ryan piped up, opening his top drawer and pulling out two boxes of Tylenol, putting one on his desk and throwing one to Jeremy. “A friend of mine has a fractured ankle but it’s her wedding today, and I couldn’t just leave her to ruin her day when she knows I can at least fix it for now.”  
“You gotta stop putting yourself out like that, Ryan.” Geoff commented quietly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You keep wearing yourself thin putting others before you.”  
“It’s only a headache,” Ryan replied in self defence, but melted into a groan of relief when Geoff carefully washed a chilly wave of air over his head and the back of his neck. He leaned into Geoff’s touch, and Geoff chuckled.  
“Save the excuses for when you aren’t in enough pain to actually back them up.” He took his hand off Ryan’s shoulder, but made sure to keep the cold airflow surrounding his friend.

“Alright, lunch time boys!” Gavin jumped from his desk and stretched, his spine and elbows cracking at the movement. His small, skinny frame shook off from head to toe, and a couple feathers fell to the ground in the process. A surge of warmth ticked his face, and he looked over to Michael expectantly.  
“What?”  
“Put your damn body parts in the trash.” He retorted, and the warmth in Gavin’s cheeks flickered away as Michael watched him pick up his feathers and put them in the bin.  
“My bad boi, you know how it gets when it’s moulting season.” Gavin make an ick face, and grabbed his wallet off the table. “So annoying, and itchy too.” He made his way to the door, un-tucking his wings from his shirt and turning to face the lads. “Anyone want anything while I’m out?”  
“Burger from Salsi’s!” Jack piped. “Tell them no lettuce this time!”  
“Spicy taco from Taco Bell- you know the deal.” Michael threw a twenty in the air and let the hot current whip it to Gavin, where he caught it and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Alright, I’m off. I’ll be back in a bit.” Gavin opened the door and stepped out into the gentle Texas light, unfurling his wings and chortling at how good it felt to stretch them fully out and give them a good shake after spending hours in a chair. After watching a bunch of brownish feathers fall off his torso and enjoying the golden white colour of his newer feathers, he took a running start in the driveway before thrusting his wings down to the ground, lifting himself in the air, and flying away.

Back in the office, Matt pulled the black tablecloth, covering his desk, up, and sunk underneath it, disappearing from view into a blanketed, cocooned hole he had made for himself.  
“Nap already?” Jack questioned, just as Fiona and Lindsay made their way into the office for the day.  
“I’m tired as shit man. Don’t come at me.” Matt’s tone was flat and harsh, showing he meant no jokes as he curled up under his dark desk. Fiona laughed.  
“Well, someone told me that you were playing Pokemon Go at the park until 4 this morning.” She chimed, and joined in the Jack and Jeremy’s laughter at that.  
“Get some real friends and stop talking to my fucking cat friends.” Matt’s muffled voice echoed out from under his desk.   
“Hey! I’ll have you know it was actually an owl who told me.” She stuck her head up in pride and bumped Jack’s shoulder. “He was actually asking if he could build his nest in my front yard, which I obviously said yes to. Can you imagine? The baby owls!” She squealed in excitement and Lindsay laughed.  
“Does that mean Gav will be going through his nesting experiences soon too?” Lindsay asked, and Fiona raised her eyebrow.  
“Gavin makes nests too?”“Not quite.” Jack chimed in. “Seeing as he doesn’t have a mate, there’s not really any reason to. His bird side kinda gets into the preparation, so you’ll see him collect stuff as if he was going to make something, but he never really gets around to it. Just extra messy Gavin, to be honest.” The group let out a light laugh at that, and Fiona rubbed the back of her head in thought.  
“Man, I’ve been here for what, four months now? And I never knew that about Gavin.”  
“There’s many intricacies to being part bird, just as there are part rabbit and part cat.” Jack rubbed his nose as it twitched subconsciously, and he thought for a moment before continuing. “Like, a lot of people assume that because my ears are flopping that I’m bad of hearing. But it’s quite the opposite. Like right now, I can hear Matt’s music in his headphones, and that he’s already sleeping because his breathing is real slow.”  
“That’s so cool.” Fiona breathed, and Jack laughed, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Everything has its perks and its downsides, I guess.”

Lindsay nodded at that, and put her handbag down on her desk. “That I can understand. Being able to know something that’s coming can be fantastic, but when all you can feel is dread for something but you don't know what it is or when it will happen sucks ass. It can make you feel useless as hell sometimes.”  
“I feel you there.” Ryan agreed. “Some person expects me to cure her cancer but I can only put her child to sleep when they have a cold. Like, great to have the ability, but could do a bit better.”  
“Hey, I mean, look at the bright side.” Michael chipped in, standing to join the group. “You guys have done so much good. I mean, look at you Linds, you predicted a power outage a whole hour before it happened right after we had filmed the Uno vid. If it weren’t thanks to you, we would have lost all that footage, and I think Geoff would have actually made a hurricane if that happened.”“Not to mention how much you’ve helped me,” Jack said to Ryan. “Whenever I’m really stressed, you are able to calm me down, just like that. Not to mention when Jeremy can’t handle conventions. You ground us. You all do.”

And just like that, the Achievement Hunter group still stuck like glue, like a family forged through awkward encounters, strange mishaps, helpful scenarios. They were one in a million, and perhaps that’s what made them so much fun to watch online. Pairing a group of eccentric personalities with a game made to push boundaries, and you have for a stomach ache of laughing and eye-watering comedy that can’t be seen elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your time. See below a list of the group's powers:
> 
> Gavin: Part bird  
> Trevor: Telekinesis  
> Jeremy: Empath (can feel other people's emotions)  
> Michael: Fire Wielder (can use heat and fire)  
> Lindsay: Has premonitions / glimpses into the future  
> Ryan: Has powers that heal, calm, or drain a person's energy  
> Jack: Part Rabbit  
> Geoff: Can control/alter the weather  
> Alfredo: Invisibility  
> Fiona: Can speak to / understand animals  
> Matt: Part Cat


End file.
